1. Field of the Invention
The present invention (High Place Vacuum Cleaner) relates generally to vacuum cleaners and, more specifically to a simple attachment for a vacuum cleaner so that the operator may reach high places with ease. The attachment is a wand with an elongated bent handle and a tool, which has a rotatable connection to the handle. The wand may have an adaptor so that the handle can be connected to the hose of a wet/dry vacuum cleaner. The wand may have an adaptor so that the handle can be connected to the hose of a wet/dry vacuum cleaner for dirty outside work. The wand with or without extender(s) may be utilized to clean ceiling fan housing and blades, high windows, light fixtures, high ceilings, air conditioner registers, as well as outside windows, eaves of a home, underside of elevated decks, etc. The present invention is also operable in both push or pull directions of motion. The tool has a brush to dislodge dust and other material while drawing suction from both sides of the brush while it is being utilized in a cleaning action. Additionally the present invention is adaptable and lockable to existing vacuum lines and allows for an extended reach for the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other cleaning attachment devices designed for the same purpose. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,012,195 issued to English on Dec. 19, 1911.
Another patent was issued to Gudka on Dec. 29, 1931 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,838,481. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,203,088 was issued to Hansson on Jun. 4, 1940 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 23, 1971 to Wolf as U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,464
Another patent was issued to Bradshaw et al. on Jun. 29, 1982 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,628. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,060 was issued to Jinkins et al. on Aug. 9, 1983. Another was issued to Schneider on May 2, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,776 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 27, 1999 to Carlsson as U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,758.
Another patent was issued to Ragner et al. on Jun. 24, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,974. Internationally, a Great Britain Patent No. GB1,286,985 was issued to Meghji on Aug. 31, 1972. Another Great Britain Patent No. GB2,416,680 was issued to Fischer et al. on Feb. 8, 2006. Additionally, European Patent Application No. EP1543757 to Park was published on Jun. 22, 2005.